flightrisingfandomcom-20200223-history
Battle Stones
Battle Stones give your dragon abilities to use in battle as well as help to boost stats. Battle Stones also have specific flight-types as well, just like dragons. Neutral stones can be given to any dragon whereas the specific flight-type stones can only be given to dragons born into that flight. The type of the stone determines where it can be placed on a dragon's stone chart as well as how it benefits the dragon: * Energy Stones - Energy Stones have a diamond on the label and are placed at the top of the stone chart. They are comprised of abilities that provide your dragon with Breath, which is needed to perform other actions. *'Ability Stones' - Ability Stones have a circle on the label and are placed on the second row of the stone chart. They deal damage, protect a teammate, or heal a teammate. *'Augment Stones' - Augment Stones have a square on the label and are placed on the third row of the stone chart. They give bonuses to stats. *'Accessory Stones' - Accessory Stones have a triangle on the label and are placed on the last row of the stone chart. They give useful modifications, such as allowing a dragon to attack first, giving more breath to meditation, etc. Some battle stones have a minimum level requirement in order to be used. Most battle stones can be bought from the Marketplace or are obtained as rare drops in the Coliseum. See this guide for more information on Battle Stones. Breath Breath is gained by using Energy Stones - Scratch, Meditate, Anticipate, or their recolors. Out of the three options Meditate gives the most Breath in one use, but decreases physical damage dealt by the dragon for two turns. Scratch gives the least amount in one use, but enables the dragon to deal damage at the same time. Most Ability Stones require a dragon to have a certain amount of breath before the ability can be used. This amount is noted by the number in the bottom right of the Ability Stone's icon when in battle. The image to the right displays three ready to use abilities and one that can not be used yet. The bottom row contains the Ability Stones while the one on the top is the Energy Stone. If the dragon does not have the proper amount of Breath during that turn to use an Ability Stone, then the number in the right corner will be red and the icon will be faded indicating that the ability can not yet be used. When the ability is successfully used, the Breath is also used up and must be regained before using the ability again. List of Stones You can hover over the image of a stone to read the description given by the site. Alternatively, clicking the item's name will bring you to the item's main page. 'Energy Stones' 'Ability Stones' 'Elemental Ability Stones' No breath gained through any elemental ability stones. 'Augment Stones' 'Accessory Stones' Unused Battle Stones Two mysterious Battle Stones appear in an image on the onsite encyclopedia page for the Coliseum. These two energy stones were in the site's system since launch before being removed completely in early September 2014.http://undel.tumblr.com/post/96905519142/culexfr-i-will-delete-those They were never obtainable or usable by normal players. References . Category:Drops Category:Coliseum